2009
by GreatPumpkinforPresident
Summary: One shot of Katherine and Edens phan songs '2009, 2012 and 2022' First fanfic, and pretty terrible but please humour me and give it a read!


**Hey! This is my first fanfic, and probably my last, as this is pretty terrible, but you know, I wanted to publish a story, so here it is!**

Sometimes I stare at him. Sometimes he stares at me. I remember the days when we used to stare at each other at the same time, not just stealing glances out of the corners of our eyes. We were together, but then he said we were better as "just friends". Just friends my arse. I still love him, and he still loves me. It was the stupid internet that stopped us, with the millions of PHAN IS REAL!1!1 posts that made it hard for us just to enjoy each other's company, without being reminded of the things that people wrote about us.

It all started that day when I saw you at the train station. Manchester Piccadilly it was. I had been chatting via the Internet with you for a while, but this was the day when I actually saw you in reality. You're eyes were so much bluer in real life. You sounded different too, but that was probably just because of shitty internet connections. I loved it. You knew who I was. I knew who you were. We spent sometime together that time, and you promised to meet up again soon. Before this, I'd had a schoolboy fancy on you, but from that day on I had a full blown crush. I thought that you would never like me back, me being the scrawny 18 year old, and not even knowing if you liked boys in general. I liked you. And I was content to be your friend until I could make a further move.

It was a month or two later that I found out about who you liked. We were at a party, being much closer than we were before. I was joking around in the corner with you, taking about the Internet and how every one has reacted to 'phil is not on fire' it was hilarious. 'They all seem to want us together' I joked, not looking you in the eye. 'Maybe their not the only ones.' You replied then walked off, leaving me stunned.

We were on the manchester eye. We were in a compartment to our selves which was odd, but I wasn't complaining. I was looking over at the view and said "beautiful isn't it?" And you replied with "it's not the only beautiful thing." (You had this flirting thing down packed) I looked at you, and you stared at me.

We had kissed on that day. We called ourselves a couple, but didn't want to let our (mostly your) fans know. They could be very intrusive. I loved that time. You were so cute, and I loved having you as my boyfriend.

You said you loved me in the snow once. I was so stunned, I just sat there, until you got up to leave when I rushed out "I love you too" but it sounded like "ublubtito" rip me. Luckily you just laughed and kissed me and told me you loved me again.

We lasted quite some years. It was quite a feat, keeping it from our ever growing fanbase. We moved in during that time, but said it was under the pretence of 'me not wanting to live in a dorm' 'you having a spare room' 'being friends' of course to our viewers it appeared that we had different rooms, but that was just a show.

Our fans suspected some thing of course. We accidentally let slip some clues and people who knew us if course made hints. Their was thousands of 'Phan' shippers, maybe even a million. I guess we did look a little like 'more than friends' in our videos.

But then one day I realised we were falling apart.

I was no longer the naïve 18 yr old, and you were no longer my idol, the one with many more subscribers than me. We were almost the same. We longer had the pieces that held us together as a couple.

You walked in and slammed the door. We started Yelling about how you couldn't take it anymore, I started yelling how you were weak. Then you said the fatal "maybe we should just be friends."

It broke us. We still lived together, because to the fans nothing had changed, but I could no longer look at him without a sense of deep pain in my heart.

This lasted for about a year. After a while I could be your friend again, but their are some nights when I lie and cry about what could've been. I think you do too.

It's now been years since that night. I still regret it. Thankfully we still love each other. You hold. Me, long nice forgiving young naïve Dan. You love me. I love you. I'm looking forward to 2022.


End file.
